Rouge Dragon Society
by SilverWomen
Summary: UA. Extraños asesinatos han sucedido en Tokio, y el oficial Li Shaoran es el encargado de resolverlos. Una extraña sociedad como culpable, con un solo fin: Despertar al Dragon Rojo. SS. ¡Reviews Please!


**Rouge Dragon Society**

**Capitulo 1**

**- - - - - **

Una luna brillante dominando el cielo… la luz no era necesaria.

Recargo la pistola plateada, el simple "clic" del arma ocasiono un gemido de terror al hombre tirado en el piso. Dos ojos esmeraldas brillaban férreos, eran agresivamente penetrantes, como un par de dagas verdes listas para atacar. Apuntó deliberadamente hacia su objetivo.

-La sociedad nunca es traicionada-dejo caer fríamente.

-¡Yo no traicione a la sociedad Kinimoto-san!-replico con terror - ¡No tenia opción!

A pesar de la oscuridad del departamento, Enishi Yamamura logro apreciar el dedo índice de su atacante, que se disponía a jalar del gatillo.

-¡Kinomoto-san piedad!-rogó- ¡Yo aun puedo servir a la sociedad!

La bala disparada emitió un sonido seco y frío, a causa del silenciador. La vida del hombre termino solo en un parpadear, fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de gritar.

-Bien hecho Sakura-felicito una voz tras de ella.

Ella se volvió. Eriol Hiraguizawa la miraba atentamente, y con una clara sonrisa de orgullo. La presencia del ingles no le sorprendió, y solo le dedico una pequeña reverencia.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

-¿Algún otro encargo Hiraguizawa-san?-pregunto.

-Solo recoge lo necesario-pidió- mi auto nos espera.

Sakura saco del bolsillo de su gabardina un aparato, que bien parecía una maquina de afeitar, sin embargo, en la punta tenía un alambre metálico, en forma de "V", solo que un poco más separado. Lo colocó en el brazo de Enishi y lo acciono. Una luz azul ilumino la habitación.

-Listo-dijo-solo 10 VE.

-Tardamos mucho en quitarle los VE, pero no importa, lo importante era eliminarlo.

Eriol hizo una señal con la mano.

-Vámonos-ordeno.

- - - -

-¡Señor Li!-llamo un oficial a lo lejos.

Li Shaoran atendió el llamado con la mirada. El policía le hacia señas desde uno de los cuartos del apartamento. El castaño se acerco a el.

-¿Oficial Li Shaoran?-pregunto.

-Así es.

-Oficial Kuno Satsuki.

Le estiro la mano y le saludo rápidamente. Después lo condujo dentro de la habitación, la escena, para colmo de sus males, era terriblemente parecida a las anteriores.

-Esta mañana, el portero del edificio nos llamo-explico- informándonos acerca del asesinato. Según explicó, la llave de la tina de baño quedo abierta, por lo que decidió entrar a cerrarla, antes de que la fuga se hiciera mayor. Pero lo que encontró fue esto.

-¿A que hora murió?-pregunto Li.

-Aproximadamente a la 1:20 de la madrugada, según el forense, la causa fue un tiro en la cabeza. Pero descubrió algo más, por favor mire su brazo derecho.

Shaoran se inclino hacia el cuerpo inerte de Yamamura. En su brazo derecho y bien marcada, se encontraba una cicatriz, que bien parecería la mordida de un vampiro en una película de terror. Pero no era así.

-Es lo mismo que en los anteriores casos-dijo-, pero no sabemos que causa esa herida, al inicio pensamos que se trataba de un asesino serial y esa era su "firma", sin embargo no seguía el patrón de uno.

-No no lo hace-Li se toco la sien-, ya son demasiados asesinatos y la policía esta vuelta loca. Por favor, si saben más llámenme, informare al jefe del departamento sobre esto.

-Esta bien señor Li.

El castaño salio apresuradamente del departamento.

Tocó de nuevo su sien. Cinco asesinatos iguales, el mismo patrón una y otra vez: solo un tiro en la cabeza y la extraña marca en el brazo, lo más curioso era que, todos pertenecían a una familia acomodada o a algún puesto político. Diez años de experiencia y nunca había visto algo parecido.

Una sensación de nauseas le invadió rápidamente, esta mañana despertó con molestias y ver esto no le ayudo en lo más mínimo. De su chaqueta de piel, saco un celular negro y marcó un número.

-Jefe, -dijo a la bocina- tenemos problemas.

- - - - - - - - -

Un elegante y distinguido auto negro se detuvo ante la luz roja de un semáforo. Dentro, Sakura Kinomoto y Eriol Hiraguizawa revisaban estadísticas en una laptop.

-El Rouge Dragon se mueve bien-dijo señalando la pantalla-, a pesar del corto tiempo los VE obtenidos son bastante decentes.

Sakura asintió, después comenzó a analizar más estadísticas. Eriol la miraba de cerca, habían entablado una relación cercana desde que ella fue incluida al equipo, siempre eran la pareja de cabecera que usaba el jefe en las misiones.

Sin embargo, Eriol se dejo llevar por la joven, y ahora su sentimiento no era el de un simple compañero, si no de algo _más._

-Llegamos Hiraguizawa-san-anuncio la joven.

Eriol despertó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

-Esta bien Sakura.

Los dos se bajaron del auto. Frente a ellos, un inmenso y elegante edificio se abría paso en el horizonte. "Reed Corp." decía en una anuncio con letras plateadas, que colgaba del edificio.

-Apresurémonos, no le gusta esperar.

Entraron rápidamente, tratando de llamar la mínima atención posible. Ya en el elevador, el presiono el botón del ultimo piso, donde se encontraban las oficinas del presidente.

La castaña, a pesar de su frío semblante, emanaba algo de nerviosismo en sus movimientos. Eriol trato de calmarla.

-Tranquila, el piensa que hemos hecho un gran trabajo.

Ella no dijo nada. La verdad era que a pesar del tiempo que estaba en la sociedad, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al jefe, no hasta ahora. Y no era para menos su nerviosismo, mucha gente lo describe como "frío y exigente" , aunque según Eriol, el es todo lo contrario.

Un sonido avisó que estaban ya en el último piso. Eriol salio primero, seguido por Sakura.

La entrada de la oficina era majestuosa. Minimalista cien por ciento en su diseño, irradiaba en su limpieza, grandes ventanales con la letra "R" grabada en cada uno de ellos, sofás en su mayoría negros o de un color oscuro, en la sala de espera. Y a la derecha, el escritorio de su secretaria, quien al ver a Eriol, emitió una gran sonrisa.

-Señor Hiraguizawa -saludo haciendo una reverencia-, El señor Reed le espera, sigua por favor.

-Gracias-agradeció.

El ingles le sonrío y se dispuso a seguirla. Sakura, aun anonadada por la oficina, tardo algunos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando la secretaria abrió la puerta de la oficina, otro cuarto impresionante se abrió delante de ella.

Conservaba el mismo estilo que el anterior, pero en esta ocasión, ambas paredes contenían unas inmensas peceras, donde Sakura vio una cantidad magnifica de peces. En el fondo, Clow Reed les esperaba de pie.

-Esta bien Arashi puedes retirarte-le dijo a su secretaria- Bienvenido Eriol.

Eriol sonrió e hizo una reverencia, seguido por Sakura. Interesado, Clow Reed se asomo para ver a la bella joven. La miro con sorpresa, y ala vez aprensión.

-¡No puedo creer que sea mi mujer estrella!-exclamo sorprendido- No pierdes tu tacto Eriol.

El comentario causo un leve sonrojo en ella, sin embargo su expresión no cambio.

-Un placer conocerle-dijo.

-El placer es todo mío, por favor siéntense.

Los dos aceptaron el ofrecimiento, Clow hizo lo mismo.

-Y bien¿Cómo les fue ayer?-pregunto.

-Bien señor, Sakura acabo con Yamamura-informó-, solo 10 VE obtenidos, pero eso fue mi culpa, yo distraje a Sakura.

-No importan los VE s obtenidos, solo que acabaran con ese traidor, me costo mucho trabajo encontrar al tipo al que le vendía la información-dijo Clow.

-¿Y el proyecto Rouge Dragon¿Cómo va?-pregunto Sakura.

Clow sonrió. Tomo una carpeta de su escritorio y se la mostró a Sakura. En la portada se notaban las letras "R.D.P." grabadas en negro.

Analizando la carpeta, Sakura encontró informes y además, algunas fotos de lo que parecía un tanque futurista de guerra, en un color rojo, similar a la sangre.

-Los desarrolladores del Rouge Dragon creen que todo va viento en popa-dijo contento-, aunque la cantidad de VE s que faltan no es poca, parece que en poco tiempo podremos conseguirla.

-¿Seguiremos con el mismo protocolo?-cuestiono Eriol.

-Así es, les seguiré enviando la lista de "amigos" que "contribuirán" con el proyecto- algo de malicia se noto en su voz- mañana visitaran a uno muy especial.

-Esta bien señor, entonces nos vamos.

- - - - - - - -

El café "Eclipse" se encontraba un poco más solitario que de costumbre, era por eso precisamente por lo que iba. No era precisamente un lugar grande, más bien pequeño y acogedor, lugar de bohemios y gente que simplemente compartía un rato sola o acompañada.

-¡Hola Li!-saludo entusiasmado un joven en la barra.

-Yamazaki¿cómo te va?

-Bien¿Lo de siempre?

-Si por favor.

Shaoran se dirigió al final del lugar. Solo algunas mesillas descuidadas estaban por aquí y por allá, tomo asiento en una alejada. Saco una carpeta, que contenía el informe.

Señalaba cinco asesinatos solo en la ciudad de Tokio y cuatro más alrededor del país. Todos con el mismo patrón: tiro en la cabeza y marca en el brazo. Y lo curioso era que las victimas pertenecían a las familias "acomodadas" del país, políticos y empresarios al por mayor. Todos hombres, según los forenses y los sicólogos, al parecer el responsable o los responsables eran conocidos por la victima, por que no había forcejeos graves.

Yamazaki llego con un expresso en su bandeja, lo dejo y se fue. De pronto la campanilla de la entrada sonó, y un hombre de negro entró sigiloso. Shaoran suponía que se trataba de el.

El hombre siguió casi el mismo procedimiento de Shaoran, solo que este se puso en la mesa junto a el, quedando los dos de espaldas.

-¿Cómo te va?-saludo Shaoran, casi en un murmullo.

-Bien-contesto secamente.

-¿Algo nuevo?

-Demasiado.

-¿Eh?-dijo Shaoran confundido.

-Mi contacto y el informante han muerto esta semana-reveló.

El castaño se exalto un poco, pero trato de no demostrarlo.

-Así que prácticamente estamos fuera.

-Aun no-dijo el informante.

-Tu mismo sabes lo difícil que resulto la primera vez Yue- dijo con tono pesimista- ahora ya no podremos más.

-Aun puedo hacer algo, y por favor Shaoran, no digas mi nombre.

-Lo siento.

-Dame un par de días, te veo el miércoles por aquí.

Diciendo esto, Yue dejó un par de billetes y después salio del establecimiento. Shaoran encendió un cigarro y bebió de su café.

-Ahí va de nuevo.

- - - - - - -

**Hola**

**Bueno espero que les guste el fan fic, trate de hacerlo un poco diferente a los fics acostumbrados a CCS, espero haberlo logrado :D. Ojala que les guste y por favor dejen reviews, aún cuando no les agrade, así podré saber que tal voy y además cada comentario es una inspiración extra para continuar con este fan fic.**

**Saludos n.n**

**SilverWomen**


End file.
